


A Proper English Breakfast

by boboton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboton/pseuds/boboton
Summary: Draco is tired of the back-talk, Scorpius learns something new about his boyfriend, Harry is furious, and Albus is just happy to witness it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559295) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



> I read Euphoria a while ago and every so often it pops back into my head because it is one of the hottest, most compelling smuts I've come across. I couldn't sleep last night as I am staying in a hostel in Frankfurt, Germany and was kept awake by the constant comings and goings of my fellow travelers. Of course, my brain decided that 3:00 AM would therefore be the most opportune time to write a smutty fanfic. I realize this piece needs a hefty amount of work, however I typed this on my phone in the middle of the night! I shall endeavour to come back to it when I am back home and have access to a computer but in the meantime if anyone feels particularly inclined to beta this for me, your help would not be remiss. Any and all feedback is welcome, and I hope you all enjoy!

It was one of those rare occasions when there were no visitors or elves or floo calls from work and Draco was free to enjoy the sensual delights of one Albus Potter upon his breakfast table. He had been absorbed in spreading his orange marmalade on his still steaming petit baguette when he glanced up and noticed Albus dip his finger into the hazelnut spread and bring it up to his delectable full lips. Draco watched intently as he slowly sucked the sticky substance off of his thin digit, his expression a naked display of rapture. His throat was doing absolutely sinful things to Draco's cock as he recalled how just last night Albus had let him face fuck him until saliva was spilling out of his filthy mouth and pooling upon the floor.

Draco contemplated waiting until the end of breakfast like a civilized human so that he could fuck this boy on a proper matress, or at least a cushioned piece of furniture. However, the cockslut had the gall to open his eyes just as his tongue was lapping up the last vestiges of the spread off his finger. When Albus noticed Draco's dilated pupils, he smirked around his offending appendage.

"Scorpius?" His son, ever the well-trained progeny, lifted his eyes from his plate and directed them towards his father.

"Yes, father?"

"Your whore of a paramour has decided that now would be an appropriate time to test me. I will not allow insolence in my household, nor will I allow any guest of my son's to disrespect me at my own breakfast table." As Draco spoke, his voice carried the authority of the head of the house, although the tone may not have been as imposing as he might have hoped. Still, Albus's lips quickly changed form from a cocky tilt to a demure bow. His front teeth made an appearance upon his impossibly full bottom lip, causing it to redden and become ever more plump.

"I apologize for Albus's behavior, father. I'm certain he meant no harm. However, I would understand if you felt that a lenient punishment might be necessary. After all, it would be imperative that he not repeat his offences." Scorpius's tone indicated that he believed himself to be in on some sort of joke with his father. Occasionally, when it came to Albus, Draco allowed Scorpius to believe this falsehood, if only to encourage his acquiescence to his father fucking his lover. This time, however, Draco was not going to allow his son to question his ultimate authority.

"In no way am I suggesting a lenient punishment and I will remind you to watch your tongue with me, pup. For your snark, you shall receive as severe a punishment as your filthy excuse for a mate." At this declaration, both boys had the sense to realize how very much Draco was not simply winding Albus (and therefore indirectly Scorpius) up for the sake of foreplay. Regardless of intentions, however, all three occupants of the room were now sporting impressively tented trousers.

"You will stand." Without hesitation or complaint, both boys did what they were told. "You will lower your trousers." Albus rushed to comply to this demand, most likely believing himself to soon have an ass full of cock. Scorpius, however, was more discerning as he saw the hardness in Draco's steel-cold eyes. Draco simply directed his occular wrath towards his heir, and he found himself with two young men with their trousers around their ankles, their thin cotton pants doing nothing to hide the proof of their adolescent fervor. Draco merely needed to lift an eyebrow to demand that said pants should also be discarded; and so they were.

Albus, clearly still anticipating a masterful fucking, lowered his chest to the table shivering as his pert nipples made contact with the mahogany, turned his head and made pleading eyes at Draco. His expression became wary when he noticed Draco's hand pick up the unused serving spoon from beside the covered dish of _gratin de poulet_. The solid gold filigree handle glinted in the morning sunlight as Draco lovingly dragged his finger along its many dips and ridges.

Scorpius, having experienced corporeal punishment a time or two in his childhood, knew now without a doubt that Draco would follow through with his threats. That did not stop his traitorous cock from giving a few excitable jerks. He reluctantly lowered his torso to the table, taking care to allow his member to drape over the edge of the table rather than become trapped between the two hard surfaces of his defined abdomen and the polished wood.

He faced his head towards Albus and attempted to comfort him with his eyes rather than enrage his father even more by speaking. Albus, however, only had eyes for his father and rather than looking scared his face had sort of manic expression of glee about it. He thought he was going to enjoy this, Scorpius realized. He expected that Albus had never once in the Potter household experienced the sharp and unpleasant sting of a hand or paddle to his ass and Scorpius flinched in sympathy at the thought of Albus experiencing this particular pain for the first time.

Draco slowly made his way behind the two boys, taking his time to admire the delightful angle at which he could view Albus's genitals. He firmly nudged the boy's ankles so that his legs were further apart, and his testicles and penis were now perfectly framed by his sumptuous thighs.

"Seeing as how Albus decided to play the tart this morning, his punishment will come first. Scorpius, I trust you know that should you intervene your lashes will increase exponentially." He did not wait for a confirmation of understanding from his son before he quickly brought the spoon down upon Albus's plump right buttocks. Albus let out a squeak of surprise but made no attempt to stop Draco from doling out additional strikes. Draco took a brief moment to admire the pink oval left behind on Albus's ass before he continued his relentless assault.

Scorpius winced in empathy each time the spoon found its mark, desperately seeking Albus's emerald eyes to try to reassure him as he best he could. For the first few slaps, Albus merely made sounds of surprise and slight discomfort. However, as the punishment continued, Scorpius noticed Albus slip into something of a trance and his exclamations deepened and morphed into what sounded like deep, gutteral moans.

Scorpius was worried that Albus was in so much pain that he was unable to express it properly and he raised his head slightly, preparing to stop his father from lowering his hand once more; he would take the additional lashes for the sake of his boyfriend. However, from his raised angle, he spotted Albus's dick as it jostled in concert with Draco's descending hand. Scorpius was shocked to see a long pearly string swinging from the tip of Albus's cock, indicating that he had been dripping for a substantial amount of time, perhaps beginning soon after his father's assault had started.

Scorpius, in shock, then laid his cheek back on the table and observed Albus's expression once more. He realized that he had failed to identify Albus's pleasure because he had never seen this particular manifestation upon Albus's façade before. Through the year that Scorpius had been fucking Albus and months that his father had as well, not once had either of them laid a violent hand upon the brunette (aside from the frequent fucking of Albus's face which, given how much his eager throat was suited to the activity, could hardly be termed pain-inducing.) However, it seemed that both Scorpius and his father had severely miscalculated Albus's range of pleasurable activities. Although, judging from the smug expression on Draco's face, Scorpius suspected that his father had had some idea of Albus's recently discovered proclivities.

Draco paused in his punishment of Albus's ass, presumably to allow him some semblance of a repreive, and made direct eye contact with Scorpius while his figertips lovingly and ever-so-gently stroked the scorched skin on Albus's posterior. "It would appear that Albus is so much the whore I knew him to be that he doesn't even know when he's being punished." Draco took the opportunity to lightly drag his finger along the slit of Albus's pulsing member, causing a violent shudder to run through him, and brought the resulting string of pre-cum to his mouth.

Never once breaking eye contact with Scorpius, he delicately sucked the remnants of the salty essence off of his elegant finger. Then he spoke once more. "Seeing as how Albus is a slut for any physical contact, you will fuck him upon this table." Before Scorpius could thank his father for being lenient with him, Draco continued. "Your punishment, dear son of mine, will be that you are not permitted to cum for the remainder of the day. You will fuck Albus continuously throughout the day, feel his ass clench around you every time he is brought to orgasm, and be unable to achieve your own satisfaction. This will teach you never to question my authority again. Do you both understand?"

Scorpius so very nearly spat in his father's face and dragged Albus off to his bedroom where they could both fuck and cum as they pleased, but he knew that the punishments would only escalate should he disobey and he could be sure that his father would enforce them by any means necessary. Instead, he nodded and watched as Albus, through the haze of his arousal, followed suit.

Draco proceeded to shrink the table and arrange the boys such that Scorpius could fuck Albus's ass while his head hung over the opposite edge of the table. This, of course, allowed Draco to align his cock to Albus's mouth and proceed to fuck it upside down. He placed a hand on Albus's throat not only to feel the shape of his cock enlarge the boy's esophagus upon each re-entry, but also to remind Albus who was in charge. The boy moaned around Draco's cock, either to express his understanding of the message, or simply because he couldn't get enough of Draco's cock. Presumably it was a combination of the two.

Scorpius was slowly fucking into Albus's ass, having taken many minutes to gently prepare him instead of asserting his dominance like a man. However, not only was Albus never going to cum while Scorpius fucked him as if he were made of porcelain, but his son was attempting to cheat by not allowing himself to risk approaching orgasm. That would not do.

"If you do not fuck the boy like he should be fucked, I will have no choice but to choose an even more unpleasant and prolonged punishment for you, my son. There is no reason why I could not simply banish you to your room for a week, forbidden to masturbate yet forced to listen to me pleasure your little toy. I don't believe Albus would care either way. After all, Malfoy cock is Malfoy cock. Although, I must admit, I haven't heard you make him scream in a while. I wonder if perhaps he is tiring of you." As always, Draco's taunts regarding his son's sexual prowess ignited the competitive side of him, and caused his thrusts to deepen and accelerate. Draco felt the results of this change as Albus's moans around his cock became increasingly vocal.

This particular moment would be a most inopportune time for an unexpected guest to make themselves known but that did not stop Harry fucking Savior-of-the-World Potter from violently throwing open the French doors that led to the breakfast room and storming straight towards Draco.

"Get your filthy Slytherin, piece of shit, pervert, ferret fucking dick out of my son!" As he screamed these profanities, he took it upon himself to violently yank Draco by the roots of his hair such that he was forced to remove his cock from Albus Potter's mouth, scraping his sensitive foreskin upon the boys teeth as he emerged, and allow his face to be forcibly directed towards and collide with the table. He winced as he felt the effects of what would no doubt be an impressive bruise tomorrow.

Inexplicably, he found his hands tied behind his back though he had not heard Potter utter an incantation nor had he seen him draw his wand.

"How dare you, you snake, you pedophile, you perverted fucking cunt." Potter hunched over Draco's body and loudly hissed his rage into Draco's ear. It was at this point that Draco noticed two things. The first was that the boys had ceased all movement although it appeared they had not parted their bodies and were staring at the spectacle before them with identical expressions of horror and sick fascination. The second was that Potter had an erection the likes of which Draco hadn't encountered for a long time. He was not, however, planning on complimenting Potter on what felt like perhaps the most massive cock he had ever come across, but decided instead to test Potter's ire simply because he could.

"Your whore of an offspring was begging to suck my cock, he can't live unless he's filled to the brim on both ends by superior Malfoy semen. Isn't that right, Albus?" He turned to smile at the boy, but was prevented from doing so by the calloused fingers that wrapped themselves firmly around his throat.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to my son, don't you look at him, don't even fucking _think_ about him. Do you understand me, you fucking scum of the earth piece of trash? I could get you locked up in Azkaban for this, you fucking Death Eater." Despite Potter's act of indignation, his cock was firmly rubbing Draco's ass through his jeans, so much so that Draco could feel an unpleasant rash beginning to develop.

"A pretty ass like yours, I bet all your Death Eater friends would be pleased to have you join them. Pity, you might be a little old for their taste, but I'm sure they'll make do." The comment on his age, more than any other, caused Draco to struggle fiercely against Potter's iron grip.

However, before he could protest this most undeserved insult, he felt his asshole become instantaneously loose and dripping. It seemed that when Potter was in a rage, his wandless, wordless magic was impeccable. It appeared that his vengeful magic had also conveniently vanished his clothing as Draco could feel his naked cock rubbing eagerly against his prepared hole. He was not going to give Potter the satisfaction of rubbing back against his enormous cock though he very much wished to do so.

Finally, Potter's cock breached the ring of Draco's sphincter and he winced in pain before uttering a long, drawn-out moan. He remembered the boys once more and looked up to see two pairs of wide eyes, still frozen in their shock. They had never seen Draco in anything but an exclusively dominant role and to see him getting pounded by Potter, and liking it, was a shock to their systems. When Draco's moans became loader and Potter Senior joined in, the boys seemed to remember how close they had been to cumming just a few minutes prior, and Scorpius began to match Potter's pace.

Soon, all four parties were moaning essentially in tandem and Scorpius was the first to crumple. As he came out of his orgasm, still hard cock continuing to fuck Albus, Draco made eye contact with his son and communicated that punishment would be forthcoming when he was not being violently fucked into the table. Next came both Potters, nearly in sync, and though one was being penetrated and the other was penetrating, Draco was interested to note how similar they sounded when they came. Like father, like son.

Potter pulled out before Draco could protest and knelt down so that his face was on level with Draco's hole, which was currently dripping ejaculate down his thigh. Potter proceeded to drag his fingers through the mess and stick three into Draco's entrance. Draco, in turn, let out a desperate moan not having realized how close he had been to cumming when Potter pulled out.

Instead of seeking out Draco's prostate and bringing him to a swift climax, Potter seemed intent on returning every last drop of his cum back into Draco's asshole. Meanwhile, he was attempting to insert a fourth finger, much to Draco's discomfort. However, he did not stop there. It appeared that he was going to try to fit his entire hand in Draco's ass. It was the must humiliating experience of his life, but Potter's knuckles were no doubt unintentionally making contact with his prostate each time he rotated his appendage inside Draco's hole and he trembled from the unbearable sensations shooting up his spine. 

He felt impossibly stretched, even as Potter was sinking deeper and deeper inside him. It was as though Potter thought that if he could flip Draco's innards inside out that he would finally satisfy his furiously irate inner monster.

Draco screamed from the unbelievable combination of pain and pleasure, still in disbelief that The Golden Boy of the wizarding world currently had his fist and half his forearm inside of Draco. Realizing anew who was doing these filthy things to him, Draco proceeded to shoot his load all over the priceless medieval Persian rug.

Once Draco's hole was finally free from Potter's gingerly withdrawing fist, he craned his neck until he made eye contact with the other man and smirked. "Well, Potter, it seems I have been outdone. You are truly the more perverted old man of the two of us, and I obligingly concede the title. Though I suspect you initially arrived to collect Albus, I welcome you to stay for a little while longer. After all, my son still has a punishment to endure and I believe we could utilize your particular skill set for such a purpose."

They all proceeded to the bedroom where additonal punishments were delivered and received, though not once was a complaint uttered by any of them.


End file.
